1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanism for mounting a connector assembly to a structure such as a panel, or to another connector assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many applications there is a need to fix a connector assembly to a structure, one example being in an automobile. Harnesses for an automobile typically comprise a plurality of connectors interconnected by cables, the connectors being fixed to body work or other structures of the automobile. Harnesses assembled to the automobile often require that the connectors have a determined position and do not rattle or move about with respect to the automotive structure.
It is desirable to have a means of fixing the connector assemblies to the structure that allows rapid mounting, but that is sturdy enough to allow mating of connectors (which sometimes generate quite high forces). Many resilient latching systems do not satisfy this requirement for robustness. It is also desirable to have a mounting mechanism that requires very little or no extra length in the wires that is sometimes needed for mounting of the connector to the mounting structure. Cost effectiveness, robustness, reliability, and short cable surplus length are therefore desirable features of the connector mounting mechanism.